


Back to Back

by tatygirl90



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/tatygirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishida has something to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bleachness Ishida/Ichigo contest. I'm surprised I won second place.

“You’ve got my back and I’ve got yours, right?”

 

Ishida mused on the words, he and Kurosaki had spoken. They did have each other’s back, but what was worrying him is that he wanted it to be more than that.

 

He didn’t know when he had developed these kind of feelings for Kurosaki. For the longest time, they had grudgingly worked together to achieve a final goal. He didn’t know when, but over the past few months he had slowly fallen for Kurosaki.

 

“I must be losing it,” he said to himself “Kurosaki is brash, rude, and a brat.”

 

 _And that’s what you love about him._

 

Ishida sighed. There was no use denying it, he was totally in love with Kurosaki. The only question was: how would he tell him?

                                                                   8888

 

 

He saw his opportunity when he spotted Kurosaki going up to the school roof. He followed him up the stairs, clutching his lunch tightly in his hand.

 

“What’s with the stalker act, Ishida?” he asked when they emerged.

 

Ishida looked into the dark brown eyes and felt his resolve melting. It was now or never.

 

“Kurosaki, I wanted to tell you something,” he started.

 

“Alright go ahead,” Kurosaki said running his hand through his wild orange hair.

 

Ishida opened his mouth, but before he could say anything. Mizuro, Keigo, and Chad emerged from the stairs.

 

“ICHIGOOO!” yelled Keigo, slapping Kurosaki on the back.

 

“Keep it down man,” said Kurosaki rubbing his shoulder and then looked at Ishida “Ishida was about to tell me something.”

 

With four pairs of eyes trained on him, Ishida suddenly felt nervous. He felt Kurosaki staring at him impatiently.

 

“It was nothing important,” Ishida said calmly

 

The other boys sat down with their lunches and began to chat, but he could still feel Kurosaki staring at him. He met his eyes and if he didn’t know any better, he could almost see an understanding in Kurosaki’s eyes and for right now that was enough for him.


End file.
